


This is What I Think of You (You’re Beautiful)

by avenged_tobio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Married Life, Omega Baekhyun, Post Mpreg, first time parents Chanbaek bc why not, honestly more fluff than anything else, mentions of past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: These 3 am mornings don’t seem so bad now that Baekhyun and Chanyeol got their second chance.(Sequel to “One More Time, One More Chance”)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the Chanbaek family story because I keep procrastinating on the Xiuchen prequel oops (but this one won’t go in the series since I originally wanted to keep it Xiuchen, but the urge to write these two was calling my name)

The Park household can’t remember the last time that it has known silence at three in the morning. Since the arrival of little Yoojae in September, when her parents brought her home for the first time, the cries of the infant ring through the apartment around the same time every night. The sound of their baby calling out to them never fails to stir her fathers from their sleep to tend to her needs. At every whimper and wail, Baekhyun is always the first up, his omega instincts going into overdrive to take care of the helpless infant.

The last four months have been some of the best and most trying times of the new parents’ lives. The daughter that they prayed and worked for, who came through for them as a light at the end of a painful tragedy, soon took her rightful place in both of her fathers’ hearts. At two months old, she smiled for the first time and it was a beautiful copy of the omega’s rectangular one. Wherever either Baekhyun or Chanyeol go, whether it’s a trip to the kitchen or to visit their siblings, Yoojae is always with them. The addition to their family made the love between the two grow stronger, despite the late night feedings, seemingly endless diaper changes, and sudden adjustment to living with a newborn. There’s no doubt in the new fathers’ minds that their daughter was a gift sent from heaven.

“What’s wrong, princess?” Baekhyun asked sleepily on a cold January night, leaning over the side of the crib to tend to his daughter’s needs. He picked up the crying child, wearing the bear onesie that her uncle Baekbeom bought her for Christmas, and held her against his shoulder. He bounced on his toes and patted her back, a soft chorus of “shh, shh” coming out to calm her down. “What’s got my baby so fussy tonight, hm?”

Like most other mornings, he found himself planting his feet on the floor before his husband even had the chance to properly wake up. Besides, Chanyeol had to begin an early shift at the hospital the next morning, rare for a Saturday, and Baekhyun didn’t want him to be too tired to work. Baekhyun pranced around the room with her while Yoojae finally began to calm down, sobs eventually dying down to soft hiccups.

“Did you just want someone to hold you? You know I don’t mind doing that, right?” Baekhyun continued to ask questions to his daughter as if she could answer him. He moved her from his shoulder into a cradle in his arms, the infant looking up at him with her alpha father’s eyes. “Such a dazzling girl, you are,” he cooed softly, poking her nose which earned a tender giggle from her. “But I know I’m not the only reason why you’re awake right now, right? I’ll do anything you need, I promise.”

The little girl wiggled in response, her fleece-covered hands reaching out to him. She was wide awake now and so was Baekhyun, too busy admiring the infant to even think about sleeping. A growl from her small belly broke the silence.

“I knew it. Are you hungry?” She couldn’t answer in words, only in more stomach growls. Baekhyun sauntered off to the kitchen with Yoojae in tow, setting her down in her rocker to prepare her bottle. The longer Baekhyun stayed away from her, the fussier she became and she began to miss being in his arms. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m coming back soon.” Baekhyun kept to his promise, hurrying back to her side and giving her the freshly made bottle. She stayed in the rocker and happily accepted it from him.

“Is it good?” he asked when she sighed in content. He watched silently and held the bottle for her as she finished it in one go.

“Hey, Jae, did you know that your papa and I used to write music together in college?” he started, picking up a random conversation so she could hear his voice. Yoojae clearly perked up as if she understood what he had to say. “There’s one that I remember, and I actually wrote it for him for his birthday one year. He loved it so much, and I think you will too.” Baekhyun picked up the infant and patted her back for a burping as he began to sing. 

_My heart melts at your smile  
_ _When our eyes meet  
_ _My heart pounds_

_Oh I’ll sing for you on your spring day  
_ _Think about it several times a day_ _  
_ _Oh this is what I think of you  
_ _You’re beautiful_

Yoojae burped loudly, interrupting her father’s song. He didn’t mind at all, only laughing and continuing on while cradling her again.

_When you’re glad to see me  
_ _My heart flutters  
_ _It’s like walking on a cloud  
_ _Like magic, I’m taking one more step to you_

Yoojae watched her father with undivided attention as he continued with his song. He rocked her back and forth, watching as her eyes grew heavy at the lullaby.

_Fly to you, stay by my side  
_ _You’re beautiful_

Baekhyun was joined by the much deeper voice of his husband Chanyeol standing at the door. “Singing her a classic, huh?”

“Yeah. She seems to like it.”

“I don’t blame her,” the alpha answered, joining them in the middle of a kitchen. He gave Baekhyun a kiss and rubbed back the now sleeping infant’s hair. “Was she just hungry?”

“Hungry and wanting someone to hold her. I think she’s okay now. But what are you doing awake? Have you forgotten that you have to be at work at 9 o’clock tomorrow morning?”

“I got cold and noticed that you were gone. So I thought I’d come looking for you.” He hugged the much smaller omega from behind, admiring his two loves. “We did a good job, Baek.”

Baekhyun chuckled softly. “We really did.” Suddenly he teared up and Chanyeol swiped one of his thumbs across his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Baekhyun?” the alpha asked comfortingly.

“What did we do to deserve such an angel? She’s honestly the best thing to ever happen to me and I hope I can be the father she needs.”

“And you will. You love her with everything you have and that’s more than enough. You’ve already done enough, and been through enough, to deserve to be a father, so please don’t doubt yourself for a second.”

“Chanyeol… do you ever think about what could have been? You know, with our first child?”

Chanyeol looked pensive for a second then nodded. “All the time. But since this little one came into our lives, I think she makes up for it.” It’s still so surreal to believe that this time two years ago, they were still in pain after the sudden loss of what would have been their first child together. Chanyeol still clearly remembers the morning of the incident, and he hopes to never see his beautiful husband in so much misery again. But he was right and Baekhyun had to admit it: they were fortunate enough to have been given a second chance with their beautiful daughter. She was the best thing to happen to them in a long time.

“Now, I think it’s time for you to get a couple more hours of shut-eye. I’ll put her back in her crib.”

“Actually, can we put her in the bed with us tonight? I don’t mind as long as you don’t.”

Baekhyun looked down at the peacefully sleeping infant and nodded. “Of course. First I need to take her out of this, she feels warm.” Before heading back to their bed, they stopped by the nursery to change Yoojae from her bear onesie to a thinner long-sleeved one. As expected, their family and friends were just as excited about their second chance and they were, granting them with more clothes and supplies than they knew what to do. Baekhyun cooed over the spotted onesie, one of the three that Jongdae and Minseok gave them at her baby shower.

The infant fit perfectly between her two loving parents on their queen sized bed. Before falling back asleep, Chanyeol couldn’t help himself, giving them two more kissed. “Goodnight, my loves. Sleep tight.”

“We will,” Baekhyun responded softly before closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around both his loving husband and their child, still wondering how he could be blessed enough to have the two of them in his life.


End file.
